Shadamy 4eva
by AimeeAStheHedgehog17
Summary: Love in the air yup that love
1. Chapter 1

My third fanfic more on the way in the future.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, and Amy was going for a walk when she saw a silhouette that was familiar some how. The same silhouette disappeared in the air and she tought to her self:

"Could that silhouette be the same as..."

She was cut of by the same silhouette putting his hand on her shoulder. Amy turned to the face of the silhouette and said:

"Ok...who's the wise guy?!"

She saw the face of the silhouette and it was... Shadow the hedgehog. She blushed and apologized to the Hedgehog:

"Ummm...sorry about that Shadow..."

"That's ok Amy, i didn't want to scare you." Shadow said.

"Oh it's ok Shadow. Wanna go to my house and have some tea?"

"Sure."

The two hedgehogs walked to Amy's house. when they got there Amy happily prepared the tea for the dark hedgehog.

"Amy"-Shadow said nervoussly-"I don't have a place to live and..."

"I know, I know, you were just about to ask me if you could live here with me weren't you?"

"Y...Yeah..."

"Sure you can live here silly"-Amy said with a cute little smile

"Really?"

"Yeah really, i wouldn't what to have you livin in the steets"

"Thanks Amy"

* * *

Hope you love it I will get the next chapter up as quick as you can say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, hope you like.**

* * *

AMY POV

It was 10:03. I opened the door to my next class right as the bell rang. It was Challenged Com. Arts. Looking around I saw Sonic Shadow and Rouge. Shadow was the only one who looked up. I looked at Sonic after I smiled at Shadow and noticed a cast. Well Shadow wasn't lying. I also saw Sonic glare a bit after my smile faded.

"Hello Ms. Rose, please take your seat in between Mr. Sonic And Shadow." Mr. Scott smiled and waved a had towards the seat as if saying 'after you madam.' I always loved Mr. Scott; he must have been one of the nicest guy teachers at the high school.

"Hello Mr. Scott." I smiled as I took my seat. I was wearing my new Black mini-skirt and white top with short ruffled sleeves. I had knee high socks that where white and black Mary Jane's. I thought I looked pretty cute, but that's just me.

"So class…how was your summer?" Mr. Scott smiled after taking role.

"Mighty Fine!" every one said.

"Well that is wonderful. I know this may like this isn't your age group type writing, but I want you to write about your summer…make it descriptive though. Enjoy writing." Mr. Scott looked at me especially; I was one of his best writers. What is weird though is that Shadow is his second best…I didn't think Shadow really liked writing, but it must keep him from losing his mind from time to time.

Towards the end of class everyone except me and Shadow where done. We wrote like a story on our summer. We finished at the same time and brought our papers up. Mr. Scott watched us enthusiastically as we walked up with our papers I should say. We looked at each other when we saw everyone else's 5 sentence papers.

"Here Mr. Scott." I smiled handing over my papers. I then mouthed "your taking that?" pointing and everyone else's papers except for Shadows. I got a nod.

It's the end of the day and Sonic stopped me when I got outside the school. I thought 'Oh crap, I bet it is about shadow." "Hi Sonic." I responded cheerfully.

"Why are you all smiley with Shadow?" He asked a little concerned.

"What I can't smile at a friend? I've smiled at you a million times today… your afraid I like Shadow…aren't you?" I said a little sad at the thought Sonic would think I would totally forget about him for Shadow.

"It was just a question and here's my second one… you haven't been following me lately. Not like I want you to or anything I am just you know… concerned." He said looking down.

"It annoys you does it not?" I said casually.

"Well yah and no. You see it does give me a work out…he he." He laughed a little embraced.

"Ok, then I'll get right on that then." I said walking away. "See you tomorrow!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"No that's fine!" He said passing me by.

Shadow started to walk by me and he slowed when he saw me.

" Hey why did you…you know last night?" I asked hoping Sonic wouldn't come back to lecture me.

"You know what?" Shadow teased.

"Shadow! I don't want Sonic coming back here." I pleaded.

"It was an impulse, spontaneous…a kind gesture if you want to put it at that." He replied looking at me with those beautiful crimson red eyes.

I thought about that for a minute. Shadow always gave me kind gestures. I smiled at the thought.

"Your very smiley today." He said looking away while he crossed the street with me. We lived 2 blocks away from each other so we always walked home with me.

"Got a problem with that?" I said laughing as I tried to frown for him.

"No, you have a beautiful smile." He said seriously.

I thought 'Another kind gesture.'

"You catch on fast." He smiled.

I hit his arm. "Your mean." I pouted.

"Ha ha. Oh I know…doesn't take long to figure out." He laughed.

"Oh don't worry I already know." I said in a smart-alecky way.

"God, your a smart ass!" he responded.

"I know! I am proud of it too." I giggled. "Well I will see you tomorrow Shadow." I hugged him in a friendly way and ran of to my house.

"I'm home mom!" I shouted as I entered the house.

"How was your day?" she shouted from the kitchen.

"Great and yours?" I said running to my room.

"That is good. I had a good day too." She responded as I came back out with my laptop and plopped down on the couch. I got an IM right when I opened it and take a wild guess who it was. Yep Shadow.

BeautifulAngelRose: Well don't you have perfect timing?

UnknownDarkness: I guess I do.

BeautifulAngelRose: *sticks tongue out*

UnknownDarkness: You don't mind unexpected visits do you?

BeautifulAngelRose: I don't know why?

UnknownDarkness: ok you wont mind this then.

"Hi." He said appearing next to me.

"Holy shi… I mean holy crap!" I screamed.

"What is there something wrong?" he laughed a bit while closing his laptop.

"What's wrong honey?" My mom asked entering the room.

"Nothing mom, Shadow just scared the living crap out of me." I said reassuringly.

"Oh hello Shadow. Long time no see." She gave Shadow a sweet motherly smile. She always loved Shadow knowing what he's bee through so he was like family. He was always welcome.

" Hello Ms. Rose." He said looking at her as nicely as he could.

"Will you be staying for dinner its almost ready. We be happy to have you for dinner." She asked.

"I don't want to be a bother." He said.

"Oh its fine Shadow you can stay." My mom and I said at the same time.

"That was weird." I laughed an embarrassed laugh.

"Well I guess I could stay for tonight." He smiled at me.

When it was dinnertime Shadow and I entered the room. It smelled of perfectly seasoned chicken, mashed potatoes, biscuits and garlic bread. Shadow pulled a chair out for me.

"What a gentleman." My mother said wiping her hands on a towel.

"Thank you Shadow. It smells great mom." I said getting the feeling of being watched. I glance at Shadow then my mother. Both of them were not looking at me. I looked out one of the windows and saw Sonic spying. "SONIC!" I screamed.

"What!" Shadow and my mother responded.

"Sonic is right there! He's watching us!" I said pointing at the window. I moved quicker than him. With his broken foot he couldn't move as fast as he would like. Opening the window I grabbed him by his fur.

"NO, NO! LET ME GO!" He screamed as I pulled him through the open window.

"I will be right back. Please no one follow. Mom just in case, make sure Shadow doesn't leave this room to follow me." I said through tears.

"Amy let me go!" Sonic screamed as I through him on my bed.

"You're not leaving yet. Why are you watching me!" I screamed. "Is it because of Shadow? He was only over for dinner. He chaos controlled his way over here will he Instant messaged me." I lowered my voice and sank to the floor.

" How do I know you didn't invite him over for dinner? How do I know you aren't dating him? How do I know if I can still be able to tell you I lov… never mind." He said.

"We invited him over when my mom found him sitting next to me! What in gods name made you think we were dating! You know Shadow Mr. Sneaky not to be mean, but I find you being a little sneakier than him! Tell me what you were going to tell me. Continue what you were going to say I want to hear!" I shouted so loud my throat was beginning to hurt.

" I love you! That is what I was going to say." He whispered harshly.

" I am not sure if I love you!" I said crying harder now knowing the fact Sonic loves me.

" WHAT! YOU HAVE CHASED ME YOUR WHOLE LIFE AND NOW THAT I FINALLY ADMIT IT YOU DON'T KNOW! THEN TELL ME WHO DO YOU THINK YOU LOVE NOW." He started to break into tears.

"I don't know." I whispered to where he barley heard me.

"Its Shadow isn't it?" he said calming down, but more sad than he was before. My door creaked open and the two people that I had left downstairs looked in.

"Go Sonic." I commanded in a hateful whisper that even probably scared Shadow. To bad I couldn't find out because I couldn't see him.

* * *

**hope you liked it sorry if there are mistakes this is a love that will last Shadamy for ever.**


End file.
